A Friend To Lean On
by MakorraLove97
Summary: ****A year after Amon's defeat, Korra is still having nightmares. One night she wakes up, terrified as anything, but her boyfriend is right there to comfort her. What he realizes is that Korra doesn't need to talk about it; she doesn't need her family; she doesn't need her boyfriend; no. All she really needs is a friend to lean on. -Featuring the song: 'Lean on me' by: Bill Wither


**Heey there everyone! So, this is just another short story on the Legend of Korra. Hope you like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR THE SONG IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

"_**A Friend To Lean On"**_

_**. . .**_

Korra's eyes shoot open and she begins to pant heavily. Her dark ocean blue eyes are wide and sweat is pouring down her forehead. Small tears start to form her eyes as her dream- no . . . the nightmare she just had is replaying in her head.

Korra is sitting up on her bed, her body shaking and her eyes look as cold as ice.

The young waterbender then feels the body next to her stir awake and she prays that he doesn't wake up . . . but he does.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain, we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Mako slowly sits up on the bed and looks next to his panting girlfriend. Her eyes are staring at the wall straight ahead from the bed and Mako sighs, "Korra . . . are you okay?"

The Avatar slowly shakes her head and finally lets the tears that she has been trying to hold in fall down her face.

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

The firebender's heart breaks as he sees his girlfriend who he loves so much just fall apart like this, "Was it another nightmare?"

Korra replies with a slight nod to her head and her body continues to shake, "It- it feels so real. He was standing right in front of me . . . he took my bending then he killed you. He- he killed Bolin . . . Asami . . . Tenzin . . . Pema . . . Katara . . . the- the airbending children . . . everyone. He was the one who killed- killed your parents . . . it just felt so- so real and- and scary."

Korra tries to hold in her emotions, she's the Avatar for the Spirits sake! She needs to have pride and stay strong for herself and for the entire world. However, even now that is has been a little bit more than a year she is still having nightmares about Amon.

_Please, swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

Mako wraps his strong arms around Korra and he holds her tightly against him, "It's okay, Korra. He's gone. He isn't going to come back. I'll always protect you . . . I love you and I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I promise."

Korra sobs into her boyfriend's chest. Mako tightens his grip on his girlfriend to try to stop her from shaking, but to little avail. The firebender kisses the top of Korra's head and sighs, "You just need to let it all out. You need to relax and let your emotions out."

Korra looks up at her boyfriend and into his deep, shining amber eyes, "I- I just can't control the nightmares."

The firebender kisses the top of Korra's head and sighs, "You just need to let it all out. You need to relax and let your emotions out."

Korra looks up at her boyfriend and into his deep, shining amber eyes, "I- I just can't control the nightmares. They get more realistic and more scary and I- I just can't handle it anymore. I n- need s-someone to just talk to . . . to just lean on."

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

Mako nods his head and kisses Korra's sweaty forehead, "I know . . . I understand and I'm always here for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

Korra then buries her face into her boyfriend's chest and continues to cry, "I- I hate b-being weak . . . b-but Mako . . . he's a m-monster. I- I hate him."

Mako closes his eyes and kisses the top of Korra's forehead, "I know . . . he is a monster and he deserves for everyone to hate him."

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Korra's crying finally starts to slow down and she now wraps her arms around Mako's body and looks down, "I- I just want these nightmares to stop. I want to be able to talk to people- to someone about it . . . it's just so hard."

Mako strokes Korra's dark brown hair and nods his head, "I know what you mean, when my parents died I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I wouldn't even talk to Bolin. After a while though I got better and I started to open up about it. I talked to Bolin and you. I needed a friend to just lean on and that's what you need right now. I want you to know that I will always be here for you, through good and bad, and you could always talk to me or just lean on my shoulder and relax or just cry."

_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

"Why though? Why do I keep dreaming about him? Why can't he just leave me alone? He should be gone . . . he shouldn't be here . . . he shouldn't be in my dreams." Korra says as tears start to spill down her cheek again.

Mako shakes his head and kisses her temple, "Korra, I think we _all_ still have nightmares about him. He was scary, he was cruel and he was evil."

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear that you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road; I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

Korra looks up at Mako and kisses him softly on the lips, "I love you."

Mako smiles down at his girlfriend, "I love you too . . . so, so much." He kisses her softly then lies her back down on the bed.

Mako lies back down on the bed as well and pulls Korra close to his body, "I'll always be here for you. I will always protect and take care of you. You never have to worry about Amon coming after you or anyone else you love, I promise you that."

_Call me (If you need a friend)_

_Call me (Call me uh-huh)_

_Call me (When you need a friend)_

_Call me (If you ever need a friend)_

After a few minutes of just lying there Korra slowly starts to fall asleep in Mako's strong, protective arms. He kisses the top of her head and closes his own eyes as he lets his own sleep come and take over.

It's that moment where Mako realizes that right now Korra doesn't need her family right now or a boyfriend . . . no. Right now, she needs a friend . . . she just needs someone to lean on.

_Call me (Call me)_

_Call me (Call me)_

_Call me (If you need a friend)_

_Call me._

* * *

**Well that's it! :) I hope you liked it!**

**This was just a short story I decided to write because this song has been in my head and I just came up with the idea, so hope you liked it!**

****I do not own the song: The song is called: Lean on me; By: Bill Withers.****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! ^_^**_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
